dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Redwall - The Live Show
is the title of a live show produced by Renald-Zanni Entertainment. Using the Redwall license by way of ' novels and the TV series, it toured and in 2000-2001 with a tour in 2004. During the North America tour, it toured alongside PB&J Otter Live! - Pinch Saves the Day, with several cast members appearing in both (for example: Noya Harpaz performed Killconey in this and Opal Otter in Pinch Saves the Day). The costumes were built by Fuse Special Effects, and the animatronic heads of the costumes used the company's Mechanimation technology. In the original tour, the heads were operated by radio control by way of stagehands utilizing 7-channel FP-T7FG/K controllers. In the European tour, they were pre-programmed by a team of animators at Fuse's French studio. The songs were written and composed by sibling songwriter duo Robin and Sergius Baldissera, with musical direction by Sergius Baldissera and M. Ashlee Snyder. Performers Suit Actors Original 2000-01 North America Tour * Cindy Eachern - Matthias * Aourine Collingwood - Cornflower, Chickenhound #1 * Emily Matejka - Constance * Sheila Bowyer Williams - Basil Stag Hare #1, Sela Vixen #1, Wild Ivy * Amanda Behounkova - Abbot Mortimer, Plumpen #1 * Samantha Jessop - Brother Alf, Chickenhound #2 * Roscoe George Hardwicke - Brother Methuselah, Friar Hugo * Marianne Ásgeirsdóttir - Jess Squirrel, Shadow, Sela Vixen #2 * Venus Welch - Warbeak Sparra, Basil Stag Hare #2, Plumpen #2 * Ali Khondakar - King Bull Sparra, Darkclaw * Mel I. Withers - Foremole * Bobby Sloboda - Log-a-Log * Adam Hemmingsen - Cluny the Scourge * Nicholas Hemmingsen - Fangburn * Noya Harpaz - Killconey * Newman Jordison - Cheesethief * Tony Guillem - Redtooth * Alejandra Asquerino - Matthias understudy * Tony Bohlen - Cluny the Scourge understudy * Lance Bohlen - Log-a-Log understudy * Nancy Kaufusi - Jess Squirrel understudy * Norman Launchbury - Asmodeus puppet head * Matt Laslett - Captain Snow puppet head 2002 European Tour * Alejandra Asquerino - Matthias * Nancy Kaufusi - Cornflower * Adam Hemmingsen - Cluny the Scourge * Venus Welch - Basil Stag Hare * Amanda Behounkova - Constance * Leslie Riddell - Jess Squirrel * Tony Bohlen - Fangburn * Roscoe George Hardwicke - Redtooth * Owen Yorath - Cheesethief * Samantha Jessop - Warbeak Sparra Voice Actors * * * * * * * Richard Binsley * * * Martin Berger * Graham Haley * * Ben Campbell * Ellen-Ray Hennessey * * Singers * Lance Schlessinger - Singing Voice of Matthias * Serah Kerry - Singing Voice of Cornflower * Evan Bertillon - Singing Voice of Cluny * Fernanda Herrada - Singing Voice of Wild Ivy * K. Steve Hourican * Adam Zuiderwijk * Chad Kinsella * Robin Baldissera * Matty Donegan * Brenda Donegan * Donny Zingarelli * Alicia W. Ahern * Rod Finnegan * Corbin Badalamenti * Roger Kelleher * Christopher van der Meijden * Seth Kerry * Willy Moriarty Crew Original 2000-01 North America Tour * Stage Director - Morgan Guillem * Choreographer - William Canaveri * Set Designer - Alex Cortright * Lighting - Colin Berenson * Mechanimation Animators - Matt Laslett, Sofia Laslett, George A. Liepa, Roger Callum, Ali Hosseinzadeh 2002 European Tour * Stage Director - Morgan Guillem * Choreographer - William Canaveri * Set Designer - Alex Cortright * Lighting - Adam Maraniss, Scotty Bugler, Jackson Tortorich * Mechanimation Animators, Fuse Special Effects France S.A. - Abraham Haudepin, Pascal Lotbinière, Aurélia Trintignant, Thierry Ladagnous, Kjartan Sigurbjörnsson, Raoul Rigal, Anne-Sophie Sorre Shows Rehearsals - Late 1999 * Aycock Auditorium - Original 2000-01 North America Tour * - , * - * - * - * - , * - * - * - , * - * - * - , * - * - * - , Category:Fictional tours Category:Tours Category:Redwall Category:Renald-Zanni Entertainment